Kirugon collection
by frozencinders
Summary: A collection of short Kirugon fics. There isn't anything really NSFW yet, but there are implications, so I'm rating M just to be safe, as well as for future reference.
1. Ice Cream

"Killua, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Gon asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Chocolate, of course. Why, are you going to get ice cream?" Killua replied, almost sounding a little excited.

"Ah, n-no! No, I was just wondering," Gon stuttered. He wanted to keep it a surprise for his heterosexual life partner.

"Oh, ok," Killua simply said, knowing from the way he responded that he was lying.

Gon stood and starting walking towards the door of their hotel room, "I'm gonna… go for a walk now! B-"

"Can I come?" Killua interrupted. Gon stopped in his tracks for a second, only to dash out the door yelling "No!"

The transmuter couldn't help but laugh as he waited for his friend to return from the store. When he got back, Killua tried his best to act surprised for him, and they ate ice cream and watched television together, talking about whatever came to their minds. Killua knew they wouldn't always be able to relax and have fun like this. He wished he could be as naive as Gon.


	2. Trauma

"Gon, are you alright?" Killua suddenly asked, causing his friend to flinch.

Gon swallowed and hesitated before answering, "I… I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little sick is all."

Killua seemed to believe him and asked if he wanted medicine. Gon tried to convince him it was just a stomach ache but that wasn't very likely. Killua scooted closer to him and started rubbing his back a little in an attempt to make him feel better. He was confused when he saw the enhancer beginning to tremble, tears in his eyes.

"This obviously isn't just a stomach ache. Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen? Is… did someone die? Was it Mito? Or maybe-"

"Hisoka," Gon interrupted. Killua gave him a weird look.

"… You're upset because Hisoka died?" He asked, just to make sure.

"He's not… he… did something," Gon whispered, tears just about to spill.

"Well, what did he do?" Killua inquired, starting to get more worried than he already was. Gon shook his head, tears falling now.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he croaked. Killua sighed and brought his friend in for a hug.

"I saw the way he was at the Heaven's Arena… he raped you, didn't he?" He implored, causing the other to flinch and give a little sob that was probably supposed to come out as "yes."

Killua frowned and closed his eyes, holding his best friend tightly. He would never let something like this happen again, he already can't forgive himself for not being there to protect Gon this time. Hisoka needed to pay for what he did. Killua would threaten to end him, but the clown is much stronger. He'll need to train long and hard.


	3. Food Fight

Gon sat at a table in the restaurant Killua had picked out for them, thanking the waitress for the menu she handed him and looking it over. They ordered their drinks before the waitress left as they decided on what they wanted to eat. When she returned, Gon asked for chicken fingers and mashed potatoes and Killua asked for pasta.

"What kind of pasta?" the waitress asked.

"Any kind," Killua responded.

"Well, we have spaghetti and meatba-"

"Sure, that," he interrupted. The waitress smiled hiding her slight irritation.

"Killua, don't be rude!" Gon scolded. Killua just took a sip of his soda, smiling at him.

"It's fine," the waitress assured, "I'll be back with your food in a little bit."

The two boys made small talk until she returned with their food, thanking her as she walked away. Obtaining their food resulted in silence as they ate. To break it, Killua flung a noodle at his friend when he wasn't paying attention. Gon pouted and dipped a finger in his mashed potatoes, dabbing Killua's nose with them. He wiped them off the tip of his nose and smeared them across Gon's cheek, smiling. Gon smiled too and flicked a bread crumb from his chicken at the transmuter, and Killua put some sauce on Gon's other cheek.

They got into a full on food fight and ended up getting kicked out because they were causing a disturbance. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll race you to the hotel!" Killua said, already taking off.

"Hey, no fair, you got a head start!" Gon complained, sprinting after him. He saw Killua look back and stick his tongue out at him, narrowly avoiding a street lamp, making Gon laugh again.


End file.
